cuentos_de_hadas_y_tradicionalesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A bunch of laurel blooms for a present
Una rama de flores de laurel de regalo es un cuento popular de la región de los Montes Apalaches, en Norteamérica, y recopilada por Marie Campbell en su libro Tales from the Cloud Walking Country. Betsy Gould Hearne incluyo el cuento en su obra ''Beauties and Beasts''. Sinopsis Antes de partir a un viaje de negocios, un hombre le pregunta a cada una de sus tres hijas que quieren que las traiga. La mayor pide un vestido de seda verde, la segunda un collar de oro, y la tercera un ramo de flores de laurel. El nombre compra el vestido para su hija mayor y el collar para la mediana, pero decide no coger las flores hasta que no se encuentre en el camino de vuelta, para que cuando llegué las flores no se hayan marchitado. Pero por el camino no encuentra ninguna flor de laurel, por mucho que busca, hasta que por fin encuentra unas pocas, que coge pensando que no deben de pertenecer a nadie, pero nada más arrancarlas se le aparece una vieja bruja afirmando ser la dueña de las flores, y que por haberlas cogido el hombre debería de morir. El hombre pide clemencia, revelando a la bruja que son para su hija más joven. Al oír esto, la bruja decide perdonarle la vida, pero solo con la condición de que le entregue a su hija. Al llegar a casa, el hombre le de los regalos a las hijas. Las dos hijas mayores se prueban lo que han pedido sin darle las gracias antes a su padre, mientras que la más joven, de la que sus hermanas se burlan por pedir flores en vez de joyas y vestidos, si se las da. Cuando su padre le cuenta sobre el trato que hizo con la bruja, la muchacha se va a vivir con ella. La bruja pone a la muchacha a vivir en una cómoda casa, dónde se fija que, al ponerse la mesa, es para dos. Hace entonces acto de presencia el sapo más grande que la joven ha visto jamás. Se sientan a comer y al acabar el sapo friega los platos. La muchacha sube a arriba a acostarse y se encuentra con una acogedora habitación para ella. Por la noche ve al sapo meterse en su cama, pero a la mañana siguiente en la cama no hay nadie más que ella. El sapo es muy gentil con la muchacha, ocupándose de la casa, haciéndola compañía y regalando flores de laurel, y aunque su aspecto la resulta repulsivo, ella termina por apreciarlo no por su aspecto, sino por su amabilidad y gentileza. Una noche, la muchacha se desvela y descubre a su lado a un apuesto joven acostado, mientras que la piel de sapo colgada de uno de los postes de la cama. Procurando no hacer ruido, la joven se levanta, coge la piel y baja a quemar en la chimenea. A la mañana siguiente el joven anuncia que, con la piel ya quemada, ya no se encuentra bajo el hechizo de la bruja y pueden vivir felices en esa bonita casa rodeados de flores de laurel. Ver también * La rana encantada, otra variante del La Bella y la Bestia en la que la Bestia tiene forma de rana. bunch of laurel blooms for a present bunch of laurel blooms for a present bunch of laurel blooms for a present Categoría:Tales from the Cloud Walking Country